


All night for you

by Julia_Kills



Category: EXO (Band), Shinhwa
Genre: First Love, How Do I Tag, Kinda Rape idk xD, Kinda fluff at the end...?, M/M, Past Dongwan/Taecyeon (only mentioned), Smut, Taecyeon (only mentioned), Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Kills/pseuds/Julia_Kills
Summary: Dongwan is on his way home when something unexpected happens...





	All night for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Long time no read xD  
> I'm still alive... posting another cross-ship ff. I'll call ChanWan xD  
> And I kinda wrote it because Chanyeol and Dongwan are two of my Onii-san's ultimative biases and when she thought I was gonna write about this couple she wanted to read it and then I decided to just write it.  
> Enjoy... I guess *doesn't even know anything*

It was late at night when Dongwan walked home from work. He worked at a college in the city and had more classes than he expected to have when he first started working there two years ago. He had been correcting tests all day long, but left everything in the teacher’s lounge so he didn’t have to carry the papers home.

He got off the train and yawned a little bit since it was already 2 am. Luckily, he wouldn’t have any classes tomorrow so he could get enough sleep. He was on his ways to the stairs when he heard footsteps. At least he thought so.

He looked around, but couldn’t see anyone. The train station was always pretty empty at this time because mostly elders lived in this neighborhood. It was quiet and everybody was nice. That’s why Dongwan had moved to this part of the town in the first place.

“I really have to get home soon.” Dongwan murmured to himself and wanted to walk up the stairs, but stopped again because he heard something. Before he could look around though, someone came up behind him and pressed a piece of fabric on his mouth and nose. Without wanting to, Dongwan fell unconscious and was carried away by the unknown person.

When Dongwan woke up later, it felt like he had been dreaming weirdly. He tried to move, but when he couldn’t move at all, he opened his eyes and knew instantly that something wasn’t right. He looked around and noticed that he was lying on a bed in a room he had never been in before. He also noticed that his hands were tied to the bed and that… he was naked, only a blanket covering the lower half of his body.

“You’re awake.” A deep voice said and a tall man entered the room.

Dongwan couldn’t really see the man’s face because it was pretty dark inside the room, with only a faint purple and blue light shining through the window.

“Who are you and why did you do that?” Dongwan asked with a hoarse voice. He tried to stay calm, but still tried to free his hands. It was becoming unconfutable and he didn’t want to think about what the man had planned.

The young man came closer to the bed and removed his shirt without saying a word. He opened his pants as well and when he stood next to bed, he removed the blanket and threw it on the floor.

Dongwan’s heart was pounding like crazy and he tried to cover up his private area somehow, but failed miserably. “Stop it, please. I don’t know what you want, but please don’t do anything you’ll regret. Please.” Dongwan pleaded in a pretty quiet voice and looked at the stranger. He could only see the slight smirk on the man’s face before the latter removed his pants and underwear.

The older man tried not to look at the other man’s crotch and closed his while turning his face to the other side.

“Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you too much.” The deep voice appeared again and Dongwan could feel the weight shift on the bed as the man kneeled down on it. He didn’t want to, but when he felt hands on his thighs, he opened his eyes und looked at the man. He opened his mouth to say something, but when the stranger started licking his skin, he closed his mouth again so he wouldn’t let out any noises. He was gay, but that didn’t mean that he wanted to be touched by every man.

“Don’t hold back. I wanna hear you voice.” The man said and it felt like his voice got even deeper.

Dongwan just shook his head and closed his eyes again. He pressed his lips together tightly and even bit the inside of his cheek when he felt the wet and warm tongue on his soft member. After that a big hand was stroking his member while the tip was being licked. Dongwan wanted to think about something sad or anything else that was a complete turn off, but he kept thinking about what happened in his lower area.

He tried to hold back, but got hard sooner than he thought he would. He heard a chuckle and opened his eyes slightly, only to see the same smirk greeting him.

“You’re cute. Especially your little cock. I really want to see it twitching when I fuck you.” The younger man said and held back a small laugh before he tried to push Dongwan’s legs apart.

Dongwan was not really tall and might not had the biggest manhood in the world, but he had one thing that he was really proud of and that were his muscles. He was pretty strong and he trained his legs well from walking and hiking a lot.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” The deep voice suddenly turned into a low growl and it caught Dongwan of guard for a second. It was really only a short moment, but it was enough for the other man to finally push his legs apart and kneeling between them. He reached over to the bedtable and grabbed a bottle. “I’ll even use lube, okay?” The man whispered into Dongwan’s ear and gave it a quick lick before he opened the bottle.

At this point, Dongwan’s heart felt like it would burst any second and he couldn’t help but whine a little bit when a lubed finger was pressed against his entrance. Soon after that, his legs were spread apart even further and the older man bit into the inside of his cheek even harder. He could even taste a faint hint of blood, but he kept biting the same spot, not letting go of it. Dongwan hoped the man would lose his interest if he didn’t show any signs of pleasure, but the man kept going. His long finger was soon fully entering him and the next one was added only a few seconds later.

“Wow, that was easy. I guess you really have experience.” The young man smirked and licked his lips before he started to kiss Dongwan’s chest. “And your nipples are hard too. Cute.” The stranger said and started licking and sucking on his nipples while he moved his fingers inside Dongwan. The smaller man moved around a little bit as he tried not to let out any sound and it was working quite well until the fingers inside of him reached something he knew already.

Without wanting to, Dongwan opened his mouth and let out a small moan as the younger man kept aiming at the same spot.

“Seems like I found it.” The man said with a satisfied tone in his voice and slightly bit one of the nipples before kissing his way up to Dongwan’s neck where he started to suck on the soft flesh. Still moving his fingers against the same spot, he started slightly biting the spot he was currently focused on. He was marking Dongwan on different spots on his neck and upper body before finally kissing the breathless man on the mouth. The looked each other in the eyes when Dongwan’s body started to tense up and his cock started twitching.

“You can come if you want to, but I won’t touch your dick. I’m sure you can do it, right?” The stranger whispered against lips of the smaller man.

“I- I can’t-“ Dongwan tried to say, but the pressure on the bundle of nerves became harder and he opened his eyes widely before cuming with a load moan. Breathing heavily, he looked into the stranger's eyes for the first time as he pulled his fingers out of him. He thought he had seen him before, but his mind was too clouded from the past orgasm to remember anything. “Let me go… please.” He pleaded in a very quiet voice and tried to move his hands again, but his body felt numb and he was getting hard again as soon as the stranger touched him again.

“I’m not done yet and you seem like you need a little bit more attention.” The younger man replied calmly and smile a little bit when he took the bottle of lube again. “I’ve got all night long just for you.” He said as he entered the smaller man with his much larger cock. Dongwan gasped as he felt his insides being spread even further and his heart started beating faster again. “You’re tighter than I thought. It feels so good. Like I’m melting inside you.”

 _He looks so… happy… But why? Who is he?_ Dongwan thought and was confused. The slight pain had cleared his head for a second before the stranger started moving very fast way too soon.

“Ah, you’re… ah~ not so fast!” The older man nearly screamed as his ass felt like it was going to split in half. He was used to being the bottom, but all the other man had prepared him more and gave him time to adjust. Maybe the man didn’t have much experience or he just liked it that way, but it hurt and Dongwan felt like he was going to cry.

“I can’t. It feels too good and I waited so long. I can’t wait anymore. It’s been too long.” The taller man moaned and started biting and licking the skin of the man underneath him again. It didn’t take long for him to reach his first orgasm. “I’m cuming inside.” He breathed out and before Dongwan could say anything it was already too late.

Hot and thick fluid filled up his insides and he felt like he was going to explode. The man came a lot, so much that Dongwan came a few seconds later too. And he hadn’t even been touched.

He looked away, way too embarrassed to even think about what just had happened.

“You’re so cute. I bet not even Taecyeon-hyung made you come so much.” The man said and smiled at Dongwan before kissing him again.

Dongwan remembered the Taecyeon the man was probably talking about. Taecyeon had been a year under him in high school and he had been his first boyfriend. Of course, they didn’t tell anyone, but they loved each other a lot. One day when Taecyeon’s family had been on a trip without him, Dongwan had stayed over at his house. Well, at least they thought they had been alone. They’ve had sex that day and when they wanted to take a break, Dongwan had been seeing the shocked expression of Taecyeon’s 9-year old brother. He ran away before one of the teenagers could speak and Dongwan left the house after Taecyeon went to talk wo his brother. They didn’t break up after that incident and stayed together until Dongwan went to college, but it always had been awkward when Dongwan would caught his boyfriend’s little brother starring at him.

“Chan-“ Dongwan wanted to say, but was cut off with a kiss. He could be wrong, but it seemed to make sense. Why would he bring up Taecyeon if only he, Taecyeon, and his little brother had known about their past relationship.

“I’m still hard.” The man whispered and started moving inside Dongwan again. This time it was much slower and with realizing it, the smaller man started to moan as this spot inside him was being touched again.

Dongwan lost track of how long they did it but when it was earl in the morning, the younger man seemed satisfied and looked at Dongwan’s hands.

“I’m sorry that I tied you down. This room is paid for the entire day. I won’t come back. Just… thank you.” He said much calmer and sweeter than the whole time. He loosened up the ties around Dongwan’s wrists enough so the smaller man could easily remove them by himself and got up.

With a slightly uncomfortable noise, Dongwan sat up after freeing himself and held onto the younger man’s hand before he could leave the room.

“Wait.” He said and the young man looked at him a little bit shocked. Just like Taecyeon’s little brother when he caught his big brother and boyfriend having sex. “Stay… Chanyeol-ah. I’m not angry with you… Just come here.” He said although he was tired, worn out and a little bit confused. He calmly looked at the younger male until he sat down on the bed again.

Both stayed quiet for a moment and it felt a little bit strange. Dongwan’s body felt so bad like it never had felt before and he wanted some answers.

“Look at me, Chanyeol-ah.” He tried, but Chanyeol didn’t look at him. Dongwan sighed and gathered the little bit of power he had left. He got up and sat down on Chanyeol’s lap. Gently, he placed his finger under the younger man’s chin and softly pushed it up so they finally looked each other in the eye.

“Dongwan-hyung…” Chanyeol started unsure, but this time he was being cut off with a kiss.

“Like I said: I’m not angry. Just surprised, I guess.” Dongwan whispered against his lips and gently ran a hand through Chanyeol’s dark brown hair. “Can I ask you why you did this… instead of just talking to me first?”

Chanyeol looked away nervously before taking a deep breath and looking at the older man again. “You were… are my first love. Since I saw you with Taecyeon-hyung… I just thought how it would be like… with you. You looked so happy when you were with him.” He finally said and didn’t move much. “I just didn’t know what to do and when I finally turned old enough I just couldn’t think about anything else than making you as happy as my brother did. Even if it was just a night I could spent with you. I know it was wrong… I’m sorry.”

Dongwan sighed again and had to smile. “You wanted to make me happy, even though you knew that you could go to jail for rape.” He had to hold back a laughter and looked at Chanyeol. “You’re so young, Chanyeol.”

“I don’t care about that. You still look much younger than you are and people say I’m more mature than other boys in my age.” Chanyeol said and shyly laid his arms around Dongwan, pulling him a little bit closer. Their still unclothed crotches touched and Dongwan let out a soft moan. “I just want you to feel good and you came so much.”

Dongwan blushed and wanted to say something as Chanyeol moved one of his hands towards their crotches and started rubbing both of their members in his hand.

“Don’t you have to go to school today?” Dongwan asked and moaned a little bit. He felt too weak to be comfortable with it and laid his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. He was breathing faster as the movement of Chanyeol’s hand became harder and he felt like he was falling apart if he would cum one more time.

“I don’t want to go if I can have more of you.” Chanyeol said and smiled a little bit. “I love you, Dongwanie-hyung.” He whispered before he moaned and both came in Chanyeol’s hand and all over themselves.

“I need sleep, food and water or you’ll be loving a corpse.” Dongwan said after they calmed down and could barely keep his eyes open.

Chanyeol understood it very fast and helped the older man to lie down on the bed before lying down next to him. He pulled the covers over their bodies and hugged Dongwan from behind before they both feel asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot.  
> Tell me if you like this ship or maybe suggest a cross ship you want me to write about. I'm pretty open for a lot of things tbh as long as I get to decide who tops and who bottoms xD  
> Well, that's it. It's like 3 am and I need sleep.  
> Bye~ ♥


End file.
